


Bewitched

by Darkwolfhellhound



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alcohol, Booty Calls, Clubbing, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhellhound/pseuds/Darkwolfhellhound
Summary: On a spooky Halloween night, two arch-enemies run into one another at a Halloween party. Dib is dressed as a vampire bee and Zim is dressed as a scantily clad witch - having been told that these costumes were made to be worn to impress at parties like this. Not having expected to run into one another they both get drunk and then run into each other. Zim can’t help the churning feeling of desire churning yet again in his guts when he sees just how dashing his arch-enemy in that costume and Dib can hardly control himself looking at Zim dressed like that. Where will the night lead them?





	1. The Witching Hour

A Ghoulishly Delightful Halloween 

Description 

On a spooky Halloween night, two arch-enemies run into one another at a Halloween party. Dib is dressed as a vampire bee and Zim is dressed as a scantily clad witch - having been told that these costumes were made to be worn to impress at parties like this. Not having expected to run into one another they both get drunk and then run into each other. Zim can’t help the churning feeling of desire churning yet again in his guts when he sees just how dashing his arch-enemy in that costume and Dib can hardly control himself looking at Zim dressed like that. Where will the night lead them? 

  
  


The cool crisp air of the night hangs over the crowd as the light of the moon illuminates the festivities, pumpkins, lights, and spooky decorations littered the local outdoor mall street that was adorned in fallen orange and brown leaves. Earlier in the day, the kids had been out trick or treating, but now, it was time for the adults to have some fun. Many adults; both young and old - gathered together, dancing to pulsing music that filled the mall, drinking, and partaking in games and haunted houses that had been set up along the mall, many of the adults took to the local bars and clubs when the night chill got to be too much for them. Dib sat on one of the many brick walls that lined the local gardens of the mall, as he watched over the party in his vampire bee costume - his father would never believe him that he had been bitten by a vampire bee, Even if he did eat a ton of honey now. Dib had seen many of the girls dressed in an array of ‘slutty’ costumes: Slutty werewolf, slutty nurse, slutty crayon?

God, he never understood those costumes, not that anyone cared what he thought - the guys seemed to enjoy the costumes the girls wore even if Dib found them odd. Taking a swig from his hot cider Dib let out a relaxed sigh of relief as the sweet apple and honeyed drink warmed his throat, watching a small cloud of smoke that came out with his breath float off into the night. Dib was 21 and could drink if he wanted to, but he found himself not really of the mind to drink. Especially, considering his alcohol tolerance was pretty weak compared to others who seemed to drink and drink and feel nothing at all. Dib saw a girl walking around in an alien costume with her skin painted green and a pair of antenna on her head and it made his heart sink slightly - where had that alien gone? Zim vanished suddenly around high school and didn’t give any explanation - at first, Dib thought it was just him pulling another stunt like when he hid in the toilet for months on end until Dib became glued to his office chair.

Cringing slightly at the memory, Dib looked up to the sky with a bit of a heavy heart, as he wondered where his alien had gone. Dib suddenly found himself in the mood to imbibe in some drinks, so he walked into the nearest club, they were playing pulsing music that you could feel reverb through your sternum. Once at the bar, Dib ordered a line of shots and chugged them down - with the hope that maybe the drinks would take the edge off of the lonely thoughts that plagued his mind. Once he reached the end of the shots he swore he could feel the bass in his very being at this point and the room swayed a little with the colorful lights when suddenly his eyes got caught on a green man in a magenta outfit causing his heart to leap into his throat. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaving the line of empty shots he’d amassed on the bar, walked over to the green man, and grabbed their shoulder turning them to him with a happy grin on his face as he yelled “Zim!?”. The guy wearing this outfit turned to reveal their poorly painted green face contorted in a mixture of confusion and rage as they tugged away from the over-eager Dib. 

“The hell man!? Let go of me!” 

Dib let go as his cheeks began to burn with the familiar feeling of shame as more and more eyes fell upon him. Dib retracted his hand like he had been burned and loudly mumbled an apology before ambling off into the depths of the crowd - tugging the collar of his cape up more to try and hide his burning cheeks. Dammit, how could he have been so stupid!? Of course, Zim hasn’t been back in years! Why would he show up now and at a club no less! Dib leaned against a nearby wall by the bathrooms and looked on at the couples and random drunk people dancing to the song Wonderland by Natalia Kills as a spectacle of dazzling lights above shimmered down on the crowd and the fog/smoke of the club. Dib felt so lonely in a room full of people; which pretty much summed up the feeling he had on this entire planet ever since Zim had vanished.

While lost in his thoughts of Zim a man in a dark green cloak and purple witch dress walked up to Dib and ran a gloved finger under his chin with a devilish grin on his face. Dib visibly tensed at the strange touch and gulped thickly, as he looked to the stranger wearing a large witches hat that just barely covered those stunning magenta eyes. Dib could hardly form words when he saw them and the message they sent; it was like this strangers eyes were just begging Dib to follow him out onto the dance floor and before Dib knew it he had started following that stranger as their hand glided out from under his chin leading him towards the onslaught of dancing people and pulsating beats. 

‘What am I doing?!’ 

Dib thought to himself as he absentmindedly followed the newfound stranger taking a moment to take in how they looked. Man those thigh-high heels looked like hell to walk in and he wondered slightly if maybe they had worn them to seem taller - the very idea made him giggle since the stranger was still shorter than him, even with the heels. His eyes followed up their legs until he realized he was staring into those vibrant eyes. Shit! They had turned around and he probably had stood there staring like a perverted freak. 

This didn’t seem to sway them though; as they held out their gloved hand with that same devilish grin and Dib found himself nervous to reach out and accept on account of the people around coupled with his complete and total lack of dance skills. Trying to find the words to say Dib nervously scratched the back of his neck as he held up a hand to start apologizing, only to have his hand snatched. Then, without any notice, the stranger pulled on his arm tugging him straight into his chest and the room seemed to go still. There was no yelling, not people, no music, just this pulsating feeling in Dib’s chest and a familiar warmth he hadn’t felt since Zim a warmth that spread on his face and in areas he would never dare to mention to a complete stranger. 

Those fucking eyes had him bewitched - it had to be some kind of spell because the promise that they held made his head swim and his heart race like he couldn’t believe. He didn’t know who started it first - maybe it was him. Maybe it was them. All he knew was that his body had started moving on its own to the beat that he could only faintly recognize in this weird haze - something about fairytales and not believing in them but believing in ‘you and me’. Seemingly reinvigorated by Dib’s moving the strange witch pressed up against him and he swore he heard a faint giggle by his ear, if not then, then he was certain they were giggling after they had turned and pressed their backside against Dib’s crotch, as Dib practically sprang out of his skin in both shock and embarrassment clasping a hand tightly over his mouth to stifle a mix of a shocked exclamation mixed with a moan. 

‘Holy shit, this guy is seriously doing this?! W-what am I supposed to do? I-I haven’t done this before?’

He wondered with worry until they smiled over their shoulder and began swaying their hips to the beat, gently placing their hands on Dib’s waist to guide him into the motion. Dib looked down at where they were connected and whimpered in slight arousal before he plucked up the courage to look back up at the eyes he somehow knew were watching him. They were half-lidded and he could swear he saw the faintest hint of a blush streaking across their cheeks, he could slightly feel their hands trembling as they guided his hips, their eyes didn’t show the same confidence they had before, instead, they held slight shame, fear, embarrassment, and longing. It was like he was pleading with his eyes just begging Dib to take control as if they wanted him to show he wanted this as if he didn’t seem to think Dib was enjoying this or maybe was having doubts. 

Dib bit his lip and grabbed the hands on his hips - making them slightly jump till he caressed them gently and wrapped his arms around his partner’s front to continue their dance with a sweet sort of embrace. Dib felt them relax in his embrace and lean back into him as they continued to sway their hips with them giving Dib an occasional firm press that had him burying his face in their shoulder to stifle a moan. Dib swore this guy was practically purring with amusement, but he chalked that up to the pulsing music, however, that didn’t keep him from teasingly shifting so his partner could feel just what he was doing to him while he ran his lips along his neck - making their breath seemingly hitch. Dib smirked when they looked at him biting their lip as if to keep quiet and composed as their face now flushed a deep red in turn. 

In a swift movement, they turned, pressing their face into Dib’s chest and pressing a knee between Dib’s legs while hooking his ankle around Dib’s causing Dib to press his knee between their legs. Dib went red all the way to the tips of his ears when he felt it. 

‘Oh god, they’re hard.’ 

He felt them tremble slightly and looked down at the face buried in his chest, he felt like his heart would explode as he hooked a finger under their chin making them look up at him. They looked slightly out of breath and practically acted as if they were in heat in that very moment - not that Dib didn’t feel the same. He swore there was a sweet smell wafting off of them that only served to make him ache more for them. They sheepishly looked towards the exit then back at Dib with pleading clear in their gaze to which Dib nodded and began walking out with them, holding their hand as they guided them from the club and out into the crisp air of that Halloween night.

Dib lead them past some of the people still partying in the street and showing off their costumes looking around for a place the two of them could escape to. When he spotted the now empty haunted house that was closed he pointed to it and smirked at his partner.

“How about we go in there.” 

They seemed a bit nervous when they got closer to the entrance and Dib smirked over his shoulder as he flirtatiously joked.

“Don’t worry, nobody is coming after that boo-ty but me in here~” 

Dib could tell they were trying to hold back a laugh as they followed him into the depths of the haunted house. Dib lead him through a hallway with ominous green walls adorned in creepy paintings that moved when their motion sensors were activated, a black light was shining down from above making their outfits glow. Dib was caught off guard by the paintings because he was too busy taking in how the black light made those eyes pop out even more than he expected, so when a seemingly ordinary portrait of a grumpy victorian woman turned into a shrieking banshee he practically hit the roof with a scream. 

“Gyaaah!” 

Dib felt his back hit one of the walls from his jump and then he was on the floor, face beet red, looking up to see that his partner was bent over with a hand clasping their stomach, doubled over as a series of strange laugh noises tried to escape their throat - although, they didn’t seem to be able to make the noise. Dib sunk where he sat thinking how on earth could he have done something so lame in front of the first person to catch his eye in all this time? They must think he was a wimp at this point. 

“I-I was distracted…” 

He plaintively mumbled with his head bowed down, his black hair had fake cobwebs in them now that had gotten caught in there when he had been spooked. Gently, and sweetly a hand came down and plucked the soft bits of glowing thread from his hair as those magenta eyes captivated him all over again. Dib looked up at him and leaned up slowly allowing his eyes to fall half-lidden unable to help the grin that spread on his face when they leaned in too, closing the distance. If Dib had told himself that this would be how he would spend the Halloween night when he’d left his house in a grumpy mood earlier he would have never believed himself. 

It was like they were in a race as they tried to keep contact in the kiss while simultaneously scrambling with unskilled hands, trying desperately to get out of these costumes and get them out of the way. Dib saw them go to slip out of the high-slit purple dress and he reached out stopping him

“Um...can you leave that on...it...it looks good on you..er um…” 

The look of confusion on their face made him regret his words especially as he fumbled to search for the right words. 

“I’m not saying that I don’t want to see you naked, I do. I mean it’s just...you could take the leggings off and…”

His words died in his throat as they smirked and slipped their thigh-high heels off along with a pair of pink underwear they were wearing, which they twirled around a finger before tossing them off to the side. Dib looked and saw they weren’t leggings just really high stockings that practically went all the way up to his ass. 

“o-oh...I thought you were wearing leggings.” 

He could see almost everything although it was the bulge that was barely cloaked under that dress that had his throat going dry. Dib ran a hand along his thigh up to the hem of the dress as he bit his lip a mixture of apprehension and something primal mixing him the pit of his stomach as he leaned up and captured their lips again, knocking their witches hat off this time. Dib felt their arms wrap tenderly around his neck as he trailed his hand up further, finally reaching its intended destination. Dib nearly lost his mind when he felt them cling to him and gasp at his touch as he started to rub them in a way he did many times on himself with each stroke and slight squeeze eeking out another gasp or silent moan next to his ear. 

He swore he was going to lose his mind that night because before he knew it he had his partner lifted and pressed against the wall as he continued to rub with one hand while his other gripped his ass to hold him up. Those fucking eyes, he could tell the memory of them would be forever seared into his mind, they were practically overflowing with pleasure and excitement as they shimmered in the light. It seemed it was his turn to bewitch them, by the time he had prepped them they were biting on the bottom of their dress to hold it up and give Dib a good view, although he was certain it was also in some vain attempt to keep quiet. Dib pressed the tip of his member against their entrance and looked into his eyes as he begged for the permission to finally allow himself in - they nodded, still biting down on the cloth in their mouth, as Dib gently slid his way in. They hadn’t needed lube since for some reason they were wet as hell down there - maybe he’d ask them about that later.

He felt them cling to him as gasps of both pain and pleasure escaped their lips his hands grasping for any form of purchase they could get on Dibs bareback as their toes curled and uncurled slightly with each little shift of movement as they tried to settle in and adjust. Dib shuddered slightly when he finally pushed in feeling how they adjusted around him and tightened around him at times earning a groan of approval. He gave them a moment to get used to it before they pulled Dib’s face in for another kiss and rocked their hips as if begging him to move his hips and no one had to tell Dib twice. He started thrusting into them at a slow pace as he pressed them into the green wall with the fake torn up wallpaper - he had drowned out of the spooky audio that still played in the haunted house, he’d drowned out the spooky decor, in that moment the only thing on his mind was getting those beautiful eyes to roll back of his head and give them a Halloween to remember.

Rolling his hips a little faster as they went a long Dib suddenly heard something coming from the entrance of the haunted house. 

“Hello? I someone in there?” 

Called one of the event cops as they walked in with a flashlight sounding slightly nervous. Dib froze at the sound - shit! They were gonna get caught fucking in the middle of a haunted house! Dib didn’t know what to do; all the blood had rushed from his brain and he found himself stumped for any ideas on how to hide or escape. Luckily his partner moved quickly, leading them into a darker part of the hallway and through a door, the actors who worked there would stick their heads through some of the paintings in other halls to give their personal touch to the scares. Dib watched his partner grin wickedly as he pressed a finger to Dib’s lips to keep him quiet, before leaning forward and sticking his head into one of the painting holes. He quickly locked eyes on his prey who was unwittingly walking towards him down the hall.

“H-hello? This isn’t funny. You can’t be in here the haunted house is closed.” 

They called out with a wavering voice, till they came to a stop at the boots and a pair of pink underwear on the ground in the hall. This was the perfect chance to scare the living shit out of the miserable pig for ruining their fun! As the man kneeled down to take a closer look a glowing pair of magenta eyes bore into his soul as a face erupted from the wall with a hiss. The guard yelled like a girl and lept back, setting off some of the other paintings before they dropped their flashlight and went racing out of the haunted house screaming their heads off. Serves them right, he thought before sticking his head back in to be greeted by the sweet sound of Dib’s laughter.

“Hahahah! Tha-that was perfect hahah! You scared the shit out of him hahah!” 

  


Curse them for looking so adorable and perfect at that moment, he didn’t even want the chance to relish in his victory over the intrusive guard. He pushed Dib down on the floor when he was laughing and caught him off guard as he crawled over him with a sultry grin on their face as if reminding him what they were doing before. Dib blushed then chuckled a little, caressing their cheek and leaning up to press his forehead to theirs. 

“Heh, I didn’t mean to forget what we were up to~ You do deserve a reward for that amazing show afterall~” 

Dib kissed him hungrily and they returned the kiss in kind until both of them had to break apart to breathe. Dib smiled almost lovingly as he rolled over to top his partner before leaning down and softly whispering. 

“Fuck, you’ve got me bewitched.” 

Before slowly pushing back into him. No one knew where the moans came from but that haunted house echoed with the needy cries and mewling sounds no one expected or dared to try to intrude upon lest they run out in hysterics like the guard had done earlier and all the better that way, Neither of them wanted anyone else taking in the sight of their backstage bond but one another. Fingers interlocked, teeth left marks, movement melted into unfathomable pleasure for the both of them, soon they both saw stars. Dibs chest heaved with effort as he laid on top of them his legs having given out on him and sweat dripping down his brow. He smiled breathlessly as he was rewarded for his efforts with a gentle gloved hand raking their fingers soothingly and encouragingly through his hair - the look in those eyes said everything that needed to be said between the two of them.

After cleaning up and getting dressed Dib helped his partner out of the haunted house when everyone had gone home. They had to carry their boots since they knew there was no way they would be able to walk on those considering they were already struggling a little to walk on their own two feet with how rough they had been causing them to whimper a little. Dib smiled apologetically and picked them up bridal style, using the cloak to wrap them up for warmth, as he sheepishly apologized for having been so rough on them.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough...let me carry you home. Where do you live?” 

They started to sign with their hands and it suddenly made sense to Dib why they wouldn’t make any noise - they were mute. Unfortunately, Dib had no idea what they were attempting to tell him since he didn’t know sign. 

“U-uh, I don’t speak sign language I’m sorry.”

This earned Dib a bop on the forehead as if scolding him for not knowing although there was hardly any real venom in his partner’s expression.

“Haha I-I’m sorry, how about you point and I’ll walk till we get there?”

They smiled and nodded before pointing the way as Dib started walking down the quiet streets. After a while of walking, they came to a familiar neighborhood but Dib just didn’t care at that moment where they were since he was just happy to talk with his newfound lover until they got to the doorway of a nice looking house, Dib gently let him down on the porch step.

“Thanks, for tonight. Meeting you was amazing...I haven’t had fun like that in a really long time. I’m Dib, by the way, and I hope we can meet up again soon.”

He said hopefully. 

Nothing would make him happier - was all he could think before slipping Dib another kiss and sliding a note into his hand, before turning and walking into his house, shooting one last glance over his shoulder before closing the door. Dib opened the note as he made his way home inside it there was a name: tom along with a phone number, address and a little heart on it with the words ‘trick or treat’. Dib held it to his chest and grinned - after all this time obsessing over Zim it was nice to have a new person capture his attention.

Meanwhile, behind the door, a device rose to the side of his neck and beeped a few times before he cleared his throat and grinned as his holographic disguise came down to reveal a little green alien. 

“Phase one was a success. Now to move on to phase two~” 

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic! I will post some art I am working on for this here in a little bit~ Have a happy and safe Halloween~!


	2. Bewitched By The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you hang out with someone you met on Halloween and then fucked in a haunted house? Dib struggles to figure out how to be more normal for his newfound flame. Meanwhile, Zim tries to figure out how to present himself like any other lowly Earth-pig.

A few days passed before Dib got up the courage to pick up his phone and text Tom. His fingers shook slightly as he typed in a text to them, only to quickly delete it and start over a few times, but what do you say to someone you fucked on the first night you met them? Hi, remember me? We fucked in a haunted house! 

Dib groaned a little at that thought as his whole face heated up at the thought - especially, considering that a day later he got a news article on his phone claiming that a security guard claimed the haunted house was really haunted by ghosts and that people could hear the ‘ghastly moans’ coming from there. Dib just prayed to god there were no security cameras in that haunted house if anyone saw what he had been doing...dear god, he would never show his face anywhere again. He groaned and dropped his phone on his desk before his head followed suit with a loud thunk as he groaned “how the fuck can I face him after...that?" he sat there with his head on the desk, only to be spooked when his phone suddenly vibrated. 

Dib jumped and picked it up to see he’d accidentally sent a weird slew of random letters to Tom and he had gotten a reply from them. 

“Uh...I don’t know what this is….butt-texting?”

Dib wanted to curl up and die, and for a moment, he thought of just saying that this wasn’t him and never texting Tom again out of shame, but his heart ached at the thought. 

“Uh sorry, I didn’t mean to send that. This is Dib, by the way.” 

He replied

“Oh and how is my slutty vampire doing today~?” 

The response he got making Dib bite his lip as he tried to think of what to say before he started tapping on his screen. 

  
  
  


Zim laid on his bed deep in the bowels of his seemingly normal house as he texted the human and snickered a little. “I’m sure that will have the little earth-worm squirming in his seat~”, he said after sending his flirtatious text. Nearby, Gir lay in a plush dog bed that was decorated in many suspicious-looking stains and candy wrappers, wearing a more realistic dog disguise - it was still green, though. Zim only agreed to it because he knew how blind the humans could be, considering they hadn’t noticed Gir or him the first time he wasn’t too worried about these other Earth-maggots noticing anything and frankly he wanted to make Gir happy. Zim’s antennae perked up as he got a text from Dib; there were bushing emojis in it and Zim knew that his human must be turning red.

“😖😳I wasn’t the one wearing the thigh-high stockings and stripper boots if I remember correctly” 

snickering slightly as his antennae wiggled with joy Zim promptly replied.

“Was I? I can’t recall what I was and wasn’t wearing by the end of the night.😘”

Zim knowingly laughed as he imagined Dib with his face gone red from shame as he awkwardly squirmed in his seat trying to compose himself and he hit it right on the head. Because inside Dib’s room he had his head flopped on the desk wondering how the fuck he could face them again when another text from his phone had him springing up in his chair. 

“Thank you for carrying me home and for actually following me. I didn’t think you would when I saw you at the club.” 

“How could I not? You didn’t seem nervous at all when you did it though” 

“I have a good poker face. Especially, when I’m on the hunt~”

Zim bit his lip with a slight grin at his text until Gir made cooing noises at how his master was acting. 

“Ooooooh, Master textin’ Mary! Master luuuuuvez Mary” 

Zim glared back at Gir with a dark blue blush crossing his cheeks. All the while, wondering how on earth he had kept himself from ripping into the robot recently with all his relentless teasing. Zim took a breath, and glared off to the side, while addressing the little green dog. 

“Gir, you’re annoying. Zim is simply….using the human to...fulfill a scientific curiosity.”, he tried to say willing his voice to back up his words with any semblance of confidence he could muster up. Gir sat there in his doggie bed with a blank look on his face seemingly trying to process what his master had just said. After what felt like forever, the little green dog spoke again saying in a drawn-out and high-pitch tone.

“I don’t get it…”

Thankfully, Zim didn’t need to explain since Gir went running out of the room yelling about how he was going to make some waffles with Halloween candy in them - hopefully sans the wrappers this time-.

Letting out a sigh of relief Zim went back to his phone to read his unread text.

“Hunting huh? Would you want to come over and hang out? We could watch some movies and you could teach me some sign...um, if you want.”, 

Zim eagerly texted back a yes, dolled himself up in his holographic disguise, muted himself, and made his way out of the house. 

Once he arrived at the address he checked his phone to make sure he was in the right place.Dib’s apartment door was covered in notes left by his disgruntled neighbors about various things; power outages, Dib shouting at night, and letters calling him a freak. Zim looked at the notes with a heavy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, ‘even now, he still receives these from these filthy Earth-worms? Loathsome little worms’, he thought angrily. Then the door swung open, Dib stood there with a black, bulging, trash bag in his hand he seemed like he had been in a hurry to get rid of whatever was in it. Zim cocked his head to the side and pointed to the bag, which Dib quickly hid behind his back, as he greeted his guest. 

“Hi Tom, I wasn’t expecting you to get here so fast...I was just getting rid of some things. Come in, I’ll just deal with this later.”.

Dib said before welcoming them into the apartment. Zim walked in and instantly noted that the entire place was clean and oddly normal? No posters about bigfeets, no pictures of vampire bees, or ghosts, or anything to suggest Dibs love for the paranormal. This also meant nothing here indicated Dib even remembered Zim - this thought alone made the little irken’s spooch falter for a moment. Dib strode by Zim to his room with the bag in-toe and could be heard cursing as something in his room came crashing down. Once the cussing and crashing stopped Dib came back to the foyer where Zim waited for him. 

“Uh...I’m not quite sure how to act with you, right now. It’s not really common for people to...meet the way we did.”, he admitted with the most adorable bashful look on his face. Zim smiled and patted the human on the cheek taking out his phone and texting him.

“You can just be yourself. You don’t need to worry about how to act around me”

Zim held up the phone for Dib to read and Dib’s eyes quickly scanned over the text till he looked up with a nervous look.

“Well...um thanks...I’ll try.”, Dib mumbled the last bit to which Zim cocked his head with a questioning brow raised. Because he figured by now Dib would have no issue with what any of the humans thought about him. Dib did his best to wave off Zim’s curiosity with vague comments about how it wasn’t important and that he didn’t need to bug him with it.

After a while, they began playing some racing games on the couch; Dib gritted his teeth as he desperately leaned with the controller in his hand, as if it would aid his pathetic, little, digital kart to turn better, and Zim smirked watching the human attempt to will their vehicle to turn or go faster. If Zim had the ability to talk; he’d be shouting and gloating about Dib having nothing on his superior driving skills! Which is one of the reasons he chose the mute himself so he wouldn’t give himself away.

What would Dib think if he knew the person he had fucked in that haunted house was his mortal enemy? Zim’s fingers slowly stopped moving on the gamepad as that thought continued to plague his mind: from what he had seen thus far, it seemed that Dib had all but forgotten who Zim was -- Like he had never existed or had any of their fights, he had never gone to the same school, or tormented the boy over his constant failures to expose him...Zim suddenly found his spooch in his stomach churning with a sick feeling he didn’t quite understand, albeit familiar.

He had felt this feeling before when he first left Earth... Zim still remembered; he had spent years cruising through space, trying his hardest to find his place in life among other species, just blending in and no matter where he went he never felt like he was at home. Even on Irk, he knew he had no place there -which was a hard realization to come to. Especially, considering it was only when he returned to Irk that he discovered the massive price on his head for the giant florpus hole that had swallowed up the massive and the tallest. 

Zim remembered just sitting in his voot just outside of the distance of detection - if the scanners spotted his voot on their maps he knew they would obliterate him within an instant. He had now caused the death or disappearance of 3 Tallest and as much as he loathed to admit it these were all his fault and all caused by his own stupidity. Zim felt alone almost everywhere he went with the only exception being when he was on Earth and more specifically with his human, Dib. Zim’s eyes began to sting as a horrifying thought passed his mind ‘what if Zim doesn’t even belong here with Dib? Dib’s forgotten Zim...so….so Zim doesn’t belong anymore?’ 

Zim must’ve been zoning out for a while because the next race had started a bit ago, it was only after a bit that Dib took notice of the fact that Zim was still sitting at the starting line and looked over at him. He had this far off look in those magenta eyes of his as they wavered with emotions he couldn’t completely interpret. 

“Tom? Tom? The race started a while ago...are you ok?”

He asked gently while moving closer to try and catch their attention. Zim snapped out of his daze taking a moment to really process what was happening and that he had zoned out like that making his cheeks turn a slight pink. Zim dropped the controller and started frantically signing in an attempt to explain only to watch Dib blankly stare at him as he frantically flailed his fingers and arms, clearly understanding none of it. Zim paused as he realized this before dropping his hands in his lap and bowing his head to look away from the human as the crimson color crept up his ears.

“um...I wish I could understand but I don’t…” 

Dib admitted as Zim let his face fall into his hands as a feeling of shame and guilt churned in the pit of his stomach. If only the human were privy to his thoughts; they would burst out laughing and make snide comments about what a failure Zim was. In fact, Zim was certain that were it not for this disguise Dib would have already killed, him by now, for having returned to Earth! He looked up at Dib who was looking at him with a sincerely concerned expression on his face; he couldn’t figure out what was upsetting them.

“Tom, it’s just a race...i-is that why you’re upset?” 

Zim shook his head and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes as he nervously chewed on his lower lip. Pulling out his phone he started texting Dib a message while the human sat beside him, waiting patiently, as he watched his fingers trace over the screen of the phone quickly at parts only to stall and hesitate at some points later on. Finally, his phone went off. 

Dib pulled his phone from his pocket and read the message he had gotten aloud.

“I’m just upset about something silly...Just pretend I’m not here for a moment…” 

Dib watched for a moment longer before dropping the phone in his hand and scooping Tom into his lap, one hand holding their back so he was pressed close and the other hand rested on top of the hood they wore, gently easing their head into the crux or his neck. Zim tensed up quite a bit in the human’s embrace, not truly knowing what to make of this gesture. 

“I don’t want to pretend you aren’t here….If you’re sad, be sad...and...if you feel lonely tell me...I’ll listen. I know what it feels like to be by yourself.”, he admitted softly. The words practically sang to Zim evoking a flood of emotions he hadn’t counted on; within moments he had buried his face in the human’s chest and started crying little pink tears, desperately clinging to the fabric of Dib’s shirt, shaking with emotions he had tried so hard to bury. Dib held the smaller human in his arms and gently kissed the top of the hood as he mumbled words of comfort to his lover while massaging his back to help ease him through the sobs. 

After a couple of minutes of this Zim finally calmed down, his tears stopped coming, and his body stopped shaking. He quickly realized the pink tears had stained Dib’s shirt - leaving an odd purple stain on his normally blue shirt. Shit! Humans don’t have pink tears!! As Dib went to pull away he had to think quickly unless he wanted the human to see those odd-colored stains on his shirt, so, without thinking Zim quickly grabbed the hem of Dib’s shirt and tugged it up to try and get it off, only for it to get caught on that huge head of his. Dib gasped and squirmed as he tried to stop the sudden and strange assault only for his head to finally be freed as Zim tugged the shirt off, leaving the human half-naked, with his arms above his head and resting on the back of the couch, his hair a mess, glasses half falling off his face, and Zim straddling him. 

They stayed like that for a moment, both of them just blinking at the other, Dib was the first to move as he wrapped his arms defensively around his chest, a dark blush creeping across his face as Zim continued to look at him. 

“Wh-what was that for!?” 

Dib asked incredulously causing Zim to fumble with the shirt for a moment before dropping it off to the side and looking at the human’s skin with a soft look in his eyes. Zim gently placed a hand over the humans and slowly lowered them so he wouldn’t hide anymore, even as Dib protested. 

“T-Tom what are you-?”

Zim pressed his hand to where Dib’s heart was and closed his eyes as he focused on the warmth under his fingers, it wasn’t the kind of overwhelming warmth that makes you sweat, nor was it hinging on cold, this warmth was the kind that felt...like home. Opening his eyes he smiled feeling the humans heart racing under their hand, giving away just how flustered the human was; even if he tried to put on that pout of his to mask his emotions. Zim had to resist the urge to purr as Dib started going on a rambling spree about how he was just not used to this kind of contact and he wasn’t nervous at all - which eventually ended when they started grumbling about how they talked to themselves too much. 

Zim leaned in softly and kissed Dib’s chest, and in his mind, he swore that no matter what he would have a place in there someday he would find his place in Dib’s heart no matter what. Looking up to him with those magenta eyes of his sparkling with mischief seeing Dib squirm and blush at the strange display of affection. 

“T-Tom, u-um….” 

‘Too cute’ was the only thing Zim could think to himself seeing Dib like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I didn't think when I posted the first chapter that anyone was going to be reading my little spooky tale. If you guys want to see more leave me a comment! I hope to have some art out for this soon <3


End file.
